


Gag Reflex

by inthevegaslights



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Choking, Gag reflex, M/M, Oneshot, PWVLP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthevegaslights/pseuds/inthevegaslights
Summary: "Then we'll go slow. You can't say you hate it if you don't try it. And there's no such thing as a bad blowjob. It's still a blowjob, which by itself is pretty fucking awesome."





	Gag Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of fleshing out an actual serious story but in between writing that I thought about how everyone thinks Brendon Urie must be amazing at giving head. I for one am a solid believer that he would be terrible. Here's the story that no one asked for.

The second the show had ended, Brendon made a mad dash off stage. His cry of "I got first shower!" echoed, causing the three men trailing behind him to roll their eyes in unison. Typically Brendon was always the one to call dibs on showering first, even if today he seemed to make it a point to get their first faster than he normally would have. 

His behavior on stage was a bit... Different. At least in Ryan's opinion. He'd brought it up to Spencer earlier in the week and even to Jon, but both of them just wrote him off as paying far too much attention to their overly enthusiastic vocalist. But Ryan knew it was more than that, it had to be. Brendon had gone from attaching himself to Ryan's hip like a God damn leech to not even so much as batting his eyes at him on stage.

"Can someone tell B to find me when he gets out?" Ryan called out towards their crew, make-up wipe in hand as he began to absent mindedly scrub at the shadow and liner that since began to burn his eyes since the show had reached it's climax. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic chorus of 'sure' from the roadies, though based on how they seemed more intent on unloading the elaborate stage to get everything into the bus he could probably safely assume that no one would really care to look out for Brendon to tell him Ryan was looking for him.

Seating himself in front of one of the mirrors in the dressing room, Ryan focused on getting his face clean as he mulled over all the different reasons that Brendon could be mad at him. Because he certainly didn't seem mad at Jon or Spencer, he was laughing and joking with them like normal. It was only when Ryan entered the room did he leave or go uncharacteristically quiet, where he made excuses to leave like he had somewhere better to be. 

It was no secret among anyone in the band that Brendon and Ryan's relationship was a bit different than normal bandmates. Hell, it was different for most friendships in general. Brendon would do or say something stupid (at least in Ryan's opinion), Ryan would yell at him, Brendon would yell back, and then they'd break off to go aggressively fight one another with their tongues. That didn't bother Ryan, not in the least. It was actually weirdly cathartic to get his frustrations out on Brendon in the physical sense, and Brendon certainly never seemed to mind when Ryan had him pressed up against a wall with their hips pressed awkwardly together. Sure, it had never gone past heavy petting, but Ryan had a girlfriend now. It wasn't like he needed Brendon for that. 

Maybe that was why Brendon was so mad at him. Because he and Keltie had decided to make it official? Was he jealous? No, Brendon Urie was as much of a slut as he was. He was the one chasing after every pretty face with doe eyes from Vegas to fucking Tokyo. He didn't have the right to be jealous.

"Has anyone seen Brendon?" Ryan sighed in growing agitation as he exited the dressing room, dressed now in jeans and that olive green V-neck that always made Brendon stare a little bit harder.

"Zack took him to the hotel already, said he wasn't feeling well," Spencer answered with a lazy wave of his hand. "You're rooming with Jon, tonight, by the way. B asked to room with me for once."

"I'm not rooming with Jon," Ryan argued, hearing the loud and jokingly offended 'woah!' from their bassist from the dressing room he had just left. "Just--I need to talk to Brendon and he's avoiding me. Come on, man, switch rooms with me?"

"You always room with B! There's only so many times I can listen to Jon's snoring before I consider the pros and cons of murdering him in his sleep," Spencer countered right back, again earning a loud 'hey' from Jon who clearly found it the least bit amusing to be spoken of right in front of his face.

Ryan shrugged, holding his hand out expectantly for the room key, "I'll make it up to you. Next time Jon snores I'll come to your room and smother him for you."

"I don't even snore what the fuck!" Jon yelled from his spot on the couch. "Give him the key!"

With a defeated sigh Spencer handed the key over, watching as Ryan's face lit up in obvious approval. "Why don't you just stay with Keltie tonight? I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to fuck your dancer girlfriend in a hotel instead of a bus bunk or backstage."

"Dancers are all rooming together, it'll be her and the rest of the girls in one room. And I don't think she's the type that's down for an orgy," Ryan countered with a suggestive waggle of his brows, only to chuckle softly at how Spencer gagged at the thought of his best friend in a dancer orgy. "Thanks, man. See you tomorrow."

He already knew that his phone was probably blowing up with messages from Keltie asking what they were going to do tonight, when would he be at the hotel, when could she come to his room. But in the moment he didn't quite care about her and her needs when he still needed to figure out what the hell was pissing Brendon off so badly. It wasn't like him to disappear from the group. In the early days of touring, Brendon had always attached himself to either Spencer or Zack. Sure, he was loud and obnoxious and a giant ray of fucking sunshine, but even Ryan could tell how much everything and everyone around him terrified him. Nowadays it wasn't so bad, Brendon had since learned to channel his energy instead of try to suppress it. He was the life of every party, so naturally Ryan felt a bit guilty by diminishing that light in any way, shape, or form. Even if he couldn't quite understand what he did.

Making his way to the hotel, he read over the key number a few times to make sure he got the right floor. It took a few twists for the door to give way, Ryan immediately greeted with the far-too-loud sound of the television in the room blasting some action movie that Ryan would never in a million years watch on his own. At least he knew Brendon was in here, only Brendon Urie watched television like he was going deaf. 

"Yo, Spenny! Do you want to order room service? I want fries--" Brendon stopped as he rounded his way out of the bathroom only to see Ryan sat on the opposite bed instead of Spencer, the dumbfounded look on his face adorable if it weren't for the fact that Ryan was mad at him. "Hey," Brendon rushes out, trying his best not to act annoyed. 

"Hey," Ryan replied, voice monotone and uninterested as he kept his arms folded over his chest like a disapproving father. 

"I thought Spencer and I were rooming together tonight?" Brendon frowned, immediately going over to the television to turn it down, already aware that the volume was probably annoying to Ryan.

"Change of plans," Ryan shrugged, quirking a brow at the way Brendon shuffled his feet awkwardly against the carpet. "You gonna tell me why you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Brendon answered before Ryan could even finish his sentence, making his way back to his bed with a dramatic fall of limbs.

Bull shit. Ryan could have reached over and slapped that pretty face. Of course he was mad. He could see it in the way Brendon's shoulders rested a little higher up his neck and the way he clenched his jaw. Even in the slight furrow of his brows. Yes, Brendon was pissed, but he was pissed in the sense where he knew it was stupid. If Brendon was angry over something he believed was valid, he'd let Ryan know. He never had any issue letting Ryan know when he was upset before. 

"What's on your mind, then?" Ryan asked, trying a different approach. Maybe if he let Brendon ramble, he'd just spill.

For a moment there was silence, Brendon letting out a frustrated breath as he turned to face his guitarist. "Like. Okay. So, Keltie--"

"I knew you were jealous of her," Ryan bit back quickly, more out of victory than out of frustration.

"What!? I'm not fucking jealous, dude! Go ahead and bang your man-face looking dancer girlfriend! I don't care!" Brendon shouted, the color rushing to his face as he stared at Ryan in a combination of horror and embarrassment. 

So maybe that wasn't the best way to speak to Brendon, but it was still satisfying to know that he was right in assuming he was jealous of his relationship. Why wouldn't he be, though? Ryan had gone from sneaking into Brendon's bunk at night or from hanging with him in the lounge to giving all his attention to Keltie. Sure, he didn't plan on stopping anything with Brendon, but he did need to make it less obvious that he wanted to fuck his vocalist. 

"Just like, I don't want to date you or anything. But I don't know. It's like--You've completely stopped hanging around me. What does she do that I don't?" Brendon grumbled, the irritation in his voice enough to tell Ryan that he was frustrated over his own feelings, as well. 

"Suck my dick," Ryan answered bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. It was a joke, but the way that Brendon stared at him made him believe that maybe he didn't quite take it that way. 

"Dude-- I'm not sucking your dick. We've been over this."

Which was true. Ryan had done plenty of things to Brendon. He'd kissed him, he'd jerked him off, he'd blown him, had even fingered him a couple of times (after some serious convincing). But the extent of Brendon doing anything in return limited itself to sloppy handjobs and dry humping. It was like he was 14 again trying to get as far past all the bases as he could but Brendon wouldn't let him get past second base. 

And come to think of it, Ryan had never really stopped to ask why. He just accepted it and moved on, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing as he wasn't pushing Brendon's limits, but maybe by talking about it they could move past it. Besides, it was a little unfair that Ryan was giving Brendon everything he had and he couldn't return the favor. If he was going to get angry about him being with his girlfriend more than him while not giving him a little more to work with, there were issues here that he'd have to work through.

Jesus, they were going to have to talk about it, weren't they?

"What's your issue was sucking my dick, anyway? Is it some sort of internalized homophobia? You afraid what having a dick in your mouth will mean? I've blown you plenty of times and you can't do the same? Because that's pretty fucking shitty--"

"No!" Brendon snapped, rubbing at his cheeks as he felt the blood rush to them from just how ridiculous the conversation sounded. "I just..."

"You just what?" Ryan countered, narrowing his eyes at the flustered man on the bed opposite him. 

"You've got a big dick, Ry."

It took a few seconds for the sentence to process in Ryan's brain. Okay. And? Wasn't that a good thing? He'd only been complimented by all his other partners, both male and female. Was he too big? Was Brendon afraid he couldn't fit it in his cute little mouth? Almost instantly Ryan's head was filled with images of Brendon struggling to fit his mouth around his cock, looking up at him with those pretty doe eyes with those big lips of his stretched around him as wide as he could open his mouth and...

"And I have the world's worst gag reflex. Like, seriously, dude. I can't brush the roof of my mouth when I brush my teeth without gagging, it's that bad. So I get freaked out like, what if I gag and throw up on your dick or something? What if I'm bad at it? I'm gonna choke the entire fucking time and you're gonna laugh at me and --"

Ryan tugged Brendon over by his shoulders to join him on the mattress, instead shutting his rambling mouth up with his lips as he held onto him by his hair tightly. The little sigh of approval that escaped Brendon was encouragement enough, Ryan's tongue swiping against his a few times before he pulled away to bump their noses together in reassurance. "Then we'll go slow. You can't say you hate it if you don't try it. And there's no such thing as a bad blowjob. It's still a blowjob, which by itself is pretty fucking awesome," Ryan chuckled, swiping his thumb over Brendon's lip as the younger man glared at him in frustration.

"You won't be saying that when I give you the world's worst head," Brendon grumbled, only to sigh in defeat as he nodded his head and dropped to his knees in front of the mattress. "I reserve the right to stop whenever I want, got it?"

"Always," Ryan chuckled, already feeling his cock beginning to stir beneath his jeans. The sight of Brendon on his knees in front of him working on getting his dick out was a turn on in and of itself. "I'll guide you through it. It's not a big deal. Maybe you'll even end up liking it," Ryan slid his fingers through the dark locks of Brendon's hair, smiling at the agitated look Brendon gave him in retaliation. 

"Your dick is just that great that you're gonna make an expert cock sucker out of me? Your ego is showing, Ross," Brendon teased as he grabbed hold of those narrow hips, making Ryan settle at the edge of the mattress so he could rest comfortably on his knees between the older boy's legs. He'd seen Ryan's dick both intimately and nonintimately enough times but he still hesitated to take his jeans off, only moving his hands when Ryan quirked a brow at him in amusement. It was enough to bring the heat back to Brendon's face, his fingers moving to undo the offending material as he carefully pulled Ryan's cock out from the split of his pants.

Having it that close to his face made Brendon inhale sharply, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he wrapped his fingers around the base. He had small hands to begin with but it was frustrating to see how his fingers couldn't close around Ryan's cock where he could with himself no issue. Ryan Ross was in every sense of the word blessed when it came to his cock. Long, thick, a plump head and a slight upward curve. It was a shame Brendon was cursed with the world's prettiest mouth and worst gag reflex. 

"Think about how you like getting your dick sucked. Where does it feel good?" Ryan spoke softly, his fingers gently rubbing at the back of he nervous boy's neck as he urged his face closer, his cock hardening just from the sight of Brendon so damn close. 

Brendon nodded, his tongue tentatively poking out to swirl slowly around the head as he looked up at Ryan for reassurance. The taste wasn't exactly pleasant, bitter and fleshy but not all together terrible. He could stomach that. Besides, the sound of Ryan groaning like he'd just felt the greatest thing in the world was compensation enough. He worked his tongue more like he was going down on a chick than sucking off a guy, Ryan's cock never really penetrating his mouth as Brendon just licked at him from base to tip, placing kisses on the rosy tip as Ryan squeezed at the back of his neck again. 

"B, that looks real fucking pretty, but I'm not a chick and your tongue ain't gonna get me off. I'm gonna need you to open up your mouth and give me some actual suction," Ryan laughed huskily, his voice taking on that tone Brendon liked whenever he was truly turned on. 

Friction, suction. Right. That was important. Brendon paused as he just stared down at the cock in his hand, a sigh escaping him as he took a moment to close his eyes and compose himself. "Don't like, shove your hips up or like, move my head down or anything. I mean it."

"No touching, got it."

With another breath, Brendon wrapped his lips around just the plump tip, his lips tight against the crown as he held Ryan firmly by the base of his cock. That wasn't so bad, he could suckle softly like he was nursing a ring pop with absolutely no issue. He kept the suction of his mouth slow and gentle, as if he were afraid any harder would make Ryan shove his dick further down his throat. He rolled his tongue against what he had fit into his mouth, his fingers slowly stroking the length of him as he heard Ryan grunt. 

"Take a little bit more," he instructed, his voice barely above a whisper as Brendon carefully took him further down. Though his bastard of a gag reflex caught him by surprise as he gagged, loud and violent only to pull away quickly as he grabbed at his throat. Humiliated that he had choked on so little, Brendon's eyes flicked up towards his best friend's face for confirmation.

To his surprise, though, Ryan didn't seem bothered or annoyed. In fact, he just looked down right turned on, staring down almost like a predator and it's prey at his bandmate. "You're so bad at this," he smirked, the comment stinging and stabbing right through Brendon's ego. 

"I told you I would fucking be!"

"Shh, I'm gonna teach you," Ryan practically purred, the tone of his voice and the way he grabbed hold of his cock to tease the tip against Brendon's lower lip enough to make the younger boys stomach do somersaults. "Say 'ahhh.'"

"Ahhh," Brendon replied, not caring how stupid he looked as Ryan eased his cock back into his mouth again. 

"Now relax your throat, you're too tense because you're nervous and it's making you lock up. See? Look how much more you can fit in that big mouth of yours," Ryan praised him as he slid himself a little further into Brendon's mouth, sighing in appreciation as instinct took over and he began to suck and swallow naturally. "Only you'd have such a big mouth but not know how to use it."

Brendon glared up at him, though he didn't have much time to appear ferocious as Ryan pushed his head down a little further. Immediately he began gagging, though the taller boy refused to let go of his hair so he could pull away. Instead he shushed him, watching in fascination as Brendon's throat convulsed and his eyes began to water from his body's natural instinct to get rid of what was in his mouth. 

"Don't pull away, keep relaxing, you'll stop gagging, I promise," Ryan soothed, though Brendon shook his head violently before he pulled away once again. 

Sputtering, he coughed violently as he struggled to catch his breath, lips coated in thick saliva that Ryan's dick had managed to pull out from the back of his throat. "I can't fucking do it!" Brendon snapped in frustration, his cheeks burning in humiliated defeat though Ryan was clearly even harder by the display. 

"Shh, you're doing so good, B," Ryan reassured him, taking Brendon's hand to guide it back to his cock as he had him palm him slowly. "See? Does this look like you're doing a bad job?"

Brendon took one look at Ryan's very interested cock and shook his head. "No..."

"You wanna try again?" Ryan continued, smiling in approval as Brendon nodded his head. "That's my boy. Go on."

With a frustrated sigh, Brendon closed his eyes. Tried to think of anything other than his inability to fit even half of Ryan's monster cock down his throat. Instead he began bobbing his mouth up and down quickly over just the first two inches that he could fit, pulling back frequently to spit onto his cock for a shoddy form of lubricant as he began to jerk Ryan off in turn. Because fuck, if he couldn't swallow him down, he could at least compensate with something. 

"You look so pretty, trying to fill your mouth up, B. Fuck, we'll train your throat right," Ryan groaned lowly, the words making Brendon's cheeks burn in frustration and interest. 

It felt like an eternity of just sucking the tip, though before Brendon even knew what to do he felt Ryan's hands grabbing at his hair to still him as the older boy began to fuck his mouth. It caught him by so much surprise he didn't gag at the first few inches, though when Ryan pulled out only to push back in he certainly did. He gagged loud and hard, choking audibly on Ryan as the boy above him shushed him soothingly. Though Brendon didn't stop him, either, determined to fight through the awful feeling of having something irritate his senses like that. 

Fortunately, Ryan wasn't cruel, nor did he feel like seeing Brendon throw up, so when his orgasm approached him he had the courtesy to pull away from Brendon's mouth. Quick to keep him from pulling away completely, Brendon wrapped his fingers back around Ryan's wet cock as he jerked him off to completion with both hands, listening to the soft sound of Ryan's grunting as he finished. 

"Definitely the worst blow job I ever had," Ryan laughed as he fell back onto the bed, the comment making Brendon smack him hard against his pelvis. "Fuck, ow! That doesn't mean I don't want you to do it again!"

"What, you do?" Brendon snapped, wiping at his messy face with the back of his arm as he stood up and promptly flipped his friend off. 

"A bad blowjob is still a good blowjob at it's very core. And honestly, seeing you gag on my dick is pretty hot," Ryan smirked, only to give another laugh as he felt Brendon smack him a second time. 

"Fuck you, blow me."

"Gladly, I'll show you how it's done."


End file.
